Here
by Ship-Writer1
Summary: (Alternate Ending 1x14) Ben checks on Saanvi after her ordeal with her first kidnapping.


Here

Summary: (Alternate Ending 1x14) Ben checks on Saanvi after her ordeal with her first kidnapping.

Credit goes to StrangerThanXsAnatomy for the lovely fanfic idea!

Ben knew that he shouldn't have gone into that apartment without the police, but he couldn't let anything bad happen to Saanvi, Saanvi didn't deserve to have a gun pointing at her, threatening to end her life, the doctor had been through so much since they had gotten back from their "disappearance" and Ben always made sure that Saanvi was okay, wither it was visiting her at work, texting her, even taking her out for coffee during her lunch breaks.

It just seemed like a tradition for Ben, and now that Saanvi was recovering from being kidnapped, he knew that it would take time for her to recover but he wanted to make sure that she was okay. The two of them shared a connection, and he knew that Saanvi would let him in.

Ben stood outside of her office door, with two cups of coffee in his hands, he hesitated for a moment, maybe he should give her some time, but a frown formed on his lips when he heard small sobs coming from through the door. He shook his head before he adjusted one of the mugs into his other arm and tapped on the door lightly.

"Saanvi?, it's me Ben..can I come in?..I bought coffee.." Ben said softly, he could hear her shuffling around before she muffled a "come in" from the other side of the door. He sighed when he saw how upset and broken Saanvi looked, a woman who was always so strong and passionate, he wanted nothing more than to be able to go back in time and stop her kidnap from happening.

"I..I thought you would be with Cal today."Saanvi said softly as she wiped her eyes with a tissue, the scar from where Alice had smacked her still stung on her cheek, but she knew it was healing slowly.

Ben moved to place their mugs onto her desk, he didn't hesitate to shuffle around her desk until he was standing next to her, he bent down on his knees and took her hands in his. Saanvi felt tears forming in her eyes at the gentleness that Ben was giving her.

"I told Grace that I wanted to be with you for today, after everything you have been through the past twenty four hours, Jared and Mic are at the house if anything bad happens to them..you need me." He murmured as he lifted up her hands and kissed her palms.

"But..your family is more important."Saanvi said quietly, she wasn't trying to push him away, but Cal needed his father, along with Olive, she didn't want to come in between that.

"Hey..you need me too, Saanvi, I had been so worried about you..when you hadn't been answering my texts or calls, and finding out that you had been kidnapped, I feared that I wouldn't have made it in time..I..I don't want to lose you..you're important to me too, just as much as my family..possibly more."He whispered softly, he reached his free hand out and cupped her injured cheek.

"She's going to pay for what she had done to you, she will face a years in prison and she won't ever come near you again. None of those preachers will, I promise Saanvi."Saanvi let out a wet laugh as she leaned into his touch.

"You can't possible protect me from all of them Ben..these things will happen..I just..I didn't expect it to happen so soon."She murmured while closing her eyes when he rubbed his thumb over her scar.

"Well..I can promise you that I will do my damn best to make sure that you are safe, I know you don't need me breathing down your neck twenty four seven but..I'm only a call away, or a text away if you ever need someone. I'll be here in a heartbeat."He said softly as he stared at her expression, the way her lips curled into a small smile made his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you Ben..."She whispered as she reached her hand up to hold his. "You mean so much to me."She knew that much was true, Ben meant so much to her, she was afraid that she would wake up one day and realize that this was all a dream and that Ben was never really there, but she kept that to herself, she didn't want to worry Ben any further.

"And you mean a lot to me too Saanvi Bahl." Ben smiled and moved to stand up to his feet not before leaning in and pressing his lips to her cheek. Saanvi felt her cheeks turn red from the slightest gesture.

"I'm here for you Saanvi, I hope you know this..I don't want anything or anyone to try and tell you otherwise." Saanvi nodded and wiped her face with a clean tissue.

"I know Ben..and thank you for coming here.."She felt a little bit better and lighter about everything that has happened within the twenty four hour period since her kidnapping.

"Did you want to take a walk? We can drink our coffees and just enjoy each others company?"Ben asked. Saanvi glanced over at her work before nodding her head at his offer.

"That sounds great Ben..I really appreciate it." The doctor said with a small smile as she stood from her chair and grabbed her coat along with the coffee mug that Ben had offered to her.

"Come on then."Ben held out his arm, Saanvi chuckled as she took it so he could lead the way. How was it that a man such as Ben Stone could make her feel better after the terrible day she had had within five minutes? She wouldn't know, but she was glad that she had him in her life, and she wouldn't ever take that for granted, she would make sure of that, no matter what it took.


End file.
